


Nicotine and Gravy

by orphan_account



Series: Nicotine & Gravy [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Vampire AU, Vampire Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is almost killed by a hungry vampire, but the hunter's boss steps in and tells him to fuck off. The Boss takes an interest in Arin because he looks pretty in the moonlight and the rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine and Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> So to begin with I'd like to explain that the title is the name of a song by Beck Hansen and it fits well with this fic so pls consider listening to it bc its a great song
> 
> also thank you for reading this I'm so glad everyone who follows me on tumblr was as excited about this as I am!! and if you don't follow me you can here at egobangers.tumblr.com I post a lot of art there

 

Arin knew that walking home this late at night was dangerous, especially in a big city like Los Angeles. There were plenty of blood suckers stalking around this town, so he avoided being out at night whenever he could. 

 This time it was unavoidable. He had been sucked into his work at the office and hadn't noticed that it was far past time to leave. Unusual circumstances, dangerous consequences. 

 Arin checked his watch. 12:07. He picked up his pace, trying to make it home safely. He'd seen more than enough news stories about poor souls getting their blood sucked dry by the lawless cult of vampires who ruled the streets at night. LA wasn't the only city infested with the creatures, they were everywhere. Each city had its own community of vampires, every single one of them a subordinate of the kingpin. 

 And here Arin was, walking briskly down the pitch dark streets illuminated only by sparse street lights and the glow of the full moon. He would have loved to admire the beauty of the night sky if he weren't too busy being scared shitless of having the blood drained from his veins. 

 Arin happened to glance down a dark alley just in time to see the silhouette of a figure standing and watching him pass. He stepped on the gas again, breaking into a jog. His apartment was only about 5 minutes away, provided he could make it there in one piece. 

 He glanced down another alley as he passed it, catching a glimpse of another figure. It was closer this time, and had a wide smile on it's gaunt face. Arin's stomach did a somersault. It had fangs. And lots of them. 

 Arin took off running, acting on instinct and adrenaline. He had to get home, and fast. 

 Footsteps. Behind him. 

 Arin started running full tilt down the street, hearing the steps behind him matching his pace. 

 It was no use. He wasn't fast enough. His pursuer was obviously in much better shape than he was, but he kept running because he didn't know what else to do. 

 He made two quick turns as a last ditch attempt to lose whoever was chasing him. Flattening himself against the brick wall of a narrow passage between two buildings, he tried to steady his breath. He made a mental note to work on cardio. 

 The footsteps of his pursuer were no longer audible. He breathed a sigh of relief. 

 A split second later, he was being pinned firmly against the wall of the alley, the bricks digging into his skin. The little shit was quick, and silent as the night itself. 

 He was a few inches shorter than Arin, but obviously much stronger. His eyes were completely black, save for the icy blue irises aimed directly at Arin. He flashed a sharp, toothy grin. 

 Arin was glad he'd made a pit stop at the bathroom before leaving work, otherwise he'd have already pissed his pants. 

 The vampire's gaze drifted down to Arin's jugular, and he licked his lips. 

 "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not safe to be out at night?" 

 There was a slight lilt in his voice, an Australian accent? It wasn't important. What was important was that Arin was about to get eaten alive by snarky little weasel. 

 "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, small fry?"

 Arin and his big mouth. The Aussie was obviously not pleased with his prey's comment. He dragged a single sharp claw across Arin's left cheek, watching the dark red liquid dribble from the fresh cut in a manner that could only be described as ravenous. He gathered a droplet of blood onto his fingertip, bringing it to his lips and savoring the flavor. 

 "You know, normally I don't enjoy fast food, but I haven't eaten in too long." 

 He lunged at Arin's neck, but a voice from the shadows stopped him in his tracks. 

 "O'Donovan. Back off."

 The voice was low and authoritative, taking both men by surprise. The one called O'Donovan did as he was told, releasing Arin and backing away. Arin stayed put, feeling as though he'd been paralyzed. 

 The man stepped forward into the moonlight, the dim glow playing off the sharp features of his angular face. He was tall and thin, dressed in all black. His massive curly hair was pulled back into a puffy ponytail, exposing his long pointed ears. 

 Arin didn't think he'd ever seen a more alluring figure, the man was downright gorgeous. He spoke to O'Donovan again, but kept his sanguine gaze trained on Arin. 

 "What have I told you about hunting alone? Not to mention the fact that this nice man here was not on our list."

 List? They had a fucking _hit list_? 

 "I-I'm sorry boss, it's just that I was so hungry and-"

 The other vampire's eyes snapped to O'Donovan, cutting him off. His voice had dropped to an authoritative growl, leaving Arin terrified even though he was not the subject of the other man's annoyance.

 "I don't want to hear any of your fucking excuses. If I find you doing any more unauthorized hunting, your head is mine. We have a system, and I'm not going to let bottom feeders like you fuck it up."

 O'Donovan looked absolutely terrified, more terrified than anyone Arin had ever seen. This guy must really mean business.

 "Y-yes s-sir, it won't happen again."

 "Dandy. Now be a dear and get the hell out of here. I have damage control to do."

 O'Donovan scampered off into the shadows, and Arin was left alone with possibly the most intimidating man on earth. 

 The one called Boss approached Arin, getting much too close for comfort. Arin was still pressed against the jagged bricks, and the Boss was leaning over him, one arm against the wall above his captive's head, pinning him to the wall with his other forearm. He was slightly taller than Arin, which was impressive since Arin stood at a solid 6'2". The Boss flashed Arin an eerily friendly smile, his sharp teeth visible in the moonlight. 

 "Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted a closer look at your pretty face."

 Arin's eyes were locked on the fangs just inches from his face.

 "Hey, babe. My eyes are up here."

 Arin tore his eyes away from the vampire's teeth and forced himself to look into his deep red and black eyes, just like O'Donovan's but somehow more intense. 

 "So what's a tall drink of water like yourself doing wandering around my streets at this hour?"

 His breath was strangely sweet, like the midnight breeze itself. 

 "Your streets? That's awfully cocky of you."

 Where the hell was that sass coming from? Why was he sassing a fucking vampire?

 The Boss only chuckled, a dark rumbling musical chuckle that took Arin by surprise. 

 "Oh, sweetheart, you've got no idea."

 The taller man pressed a razor sharp claw to the underside of Arin's chin. 

 "You never answered my question. What business do you have being out here at-" he checked his watch- "nearly one in the morning? Surely you can imagine what would have happened to you if I hadn't found you."

 Arin swallowed the knot in his throat.

 "Work ran late. I don't have a car, and I live 10 minutes from the office, so I just walk."

 The Boss nodded, removing the claw from Arin's neck. 

 "Well then, run along. But don't expect me to be quite as forgiving next time." 

 And in an instant, he was gone. Disappeared into the shadows, leaving Arin wondering why he wanted so badly to see the mysterious man again. 

 

\--------------

 "Dude, no WAY you survived a vampire attack. You're totally lying!"

 Arin was on lunch break with one of his co-workers, a close friend, recounting the events of the week before. He shrugged at her comment, pushing his leftover pasta around the Tupperware container with his fork. 

 "You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but it definitely happened. How else would I have gotten this cut on my face?"

 He pointed to the cut, which was still healing. Suzy shrugged.

 "I guess you've got a point there. So what did the vampire that saved you look like? Was he scary?"

 She was practically vibrating in her seat, she loved scary stories. 

 "I don't know, Suzy. He was really intimidating, and of course I was scared shitless, but he was also... kind of hot?"

 "Spill!"

 Arin sighed. Why did he say things like this? He knew Suzy would somehow get him to bare his soul to her just like she always did, and he'd end up not being able to get the issue off his mind. 

 "He was taller than me, and really skinny. He was wearing all black, too, like a tight low cut shirt and skinny jeans. His collarbones were really sharp, pretty much everything about him was sharp. Tan skin and dark hair, and his hair was really fluffy."

 Suzy was smiling at him like they were fourth graders and he'd just told her who in their class he had a crush on. 

 "Why are you staring at me like that, Suze?"

 "Are you gonna try to find him again? Maybe he'll suck your blood. Maybe he'll suck something else!"

 Arin turned bright red and tried to hush Suzy, who was now howling with laughter. 

 "Shut up! God, you're the fucking worst."

 "Yeah, but you love me anyway."

 She was right, and Arin was still blushing like crazy. He gave her the one finger salute, and she flew into another fit of laughter. They finished their lunch with plenty more playful banter before returning to their work. 

 

\------------

 

It had been almost two weeks since Arin was almost killed by the Aussie vampire, and Arin still couldn't stop thinking about the darkly attractive man who has saved his life. 

 He was sat on his couch vegetating in front of the television, but not really paying attention to the show. It was after work, and dark as pitch outside. 

 He hadn't yet changed out of what he'd worn to work, and had started to heft himself off of the seat to go change into his pajamas when his buzzer rang. He plodded over to the door, pressing the call button. 

 "Who is it?"

 The answer came from a gruff voice, slightly distorted by the cheap call box. 

 "The Boss would like to speak with you. He sent us to collect you."

 The Boss? How did he know where Arin lived? And why did the Boss want to speak with him?

 "What if I say no?"

 "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mr. Hanson. Boss told us not to come back without you."

 Another voice came from the speaker, this one deeper and clearer. 

 "We could do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way. It's your choice, Mr. Hanson."

 Arin was silent for a moment. The men on the other end of the receiver were definitely also vampires. Which meant that they could be dangerous if they were insubordinate like O'Donovan had been. But, they would definitely be dangerous if he said no, of that he could be sure. 

 "Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

 He released the button, turning away to step into his shoes. 

 How had these lunatics learned his name? Even stranger, his address? Had they been stalking him?

 He descended the stairs down to the front entrance of the building wondering whether or not his life was about to get crazy weird. Part of him hoped it would, he'd been longing for a change of pace. 

 When he opened the door, he found two men dressed in black. The older man had silver hair and a beard, with piercing blue irises against round black scleras. The other man was much younger, possibly a teenager. He had his shaggy turquoise hair pulled back with a headband, and large black eyes with pupils that matched his hair obscured by a pair of red glasses. 

 The two men looked almost comical together, the silver haired vampire looking old enough to be his companion's father. 

 "Follow us, Mr. Hanson." The younger one motioned to Arin, both vampires leading him to a fully blacked out car about half a block away. 

 "Is this necessary? I feel like I'm being summoned by the fucking Godfather."

 "Vampires don't normally invite humans into their homes. We value our privacy."

 The older man opened the door for Arin, closing it after Arin had slid into the backseat. He took his own seat in front. The turquoise kid was driving. 

 There was a divider between the front seat and the backseat, so Arin was unable to see the front of the car. The windows were blacked out from the inside as well, causing him to wonder if he'd made a terrible mistake in agreeing to go with these two mysterious men. 

 

\----------

 

After a long awkwardly silent car ride,  the vehicle rolled to a stop. 

 The door was opened for Arin, and he stepped out into a dimly lit underground parking garage. The men in black led him down a service hallway, through a series of doors and more hallways, finally into a lavish chamber. The room seemed wildly out of place, standing in stark contrast to the rest of the dank labyrinth of service tunnels he'd been brought through. 

 It was dimly lit, just like the rest of the place, but more of a warm glow than the cold fluorescent lighting in the tunnels. There was a plethora of cushy furniture, all darkly colored and very expensive looking. Arin wondered if it had been stolen. 

 Just then, he noticed the same skinny figure from two weeks before. He was sitting on a throne-like chair in the center of the far wall, one bony leg resting on the other, ankle on knee. 

 He grinned when Arin turned his way, silently motioning for Arin to take the seat opposite him. He did so, wary of the escorts still keeping a close eye. 

 The Boss broke the heavy silence. 

 "Brian, Diesel, you're dismissed. I'd like to speak to him in private."

 The young one, Diesel, spoke up.

 "Should we guard the door in case he tries to make a run for it?"

 "No, you may both go back to your rooms. He is a guest, not a prisoner."

 Diesel nodded, he and Brian exiting the room silently.

 The Boss turned back to Arin. 

 "I don't believe we were properly introduced when we first met. You can call me Dan."

 An unexpectedly dull name for such an intriguing man. 

 "I'm Arin. But you already knew that."

 While Arin definitely found Dan exceedingly attractive, he was also annoyed by the games being played. The edge in his voice made this clear to Dan. 

 "Yes, I did."

 "So have you been stalking me or something? How do you know my name? And where I live? That's like, beyond creepy."

 Dan shrugged, still grinning. 

 "There's something different about you. I was interested. I had to know who you were, I had to talk with you again."

 Arin was getting less intimidated by Dan as the man sat there, staring. He wasn't quite as scary from a distance, he looked almost fragile. His skin was nearly translucent, bony fingers folded in his lap. 

 "So, talk. I'm tired and I have work tomorrow, so the sooner you stop playing games, the sooner I can get home."

 Dan snickered. 

 "But I like games."

 Arin stood from the chair and turned to leave. 

 "Whatever. I'm going home. Kidnap me again when you're done being a blood sucking man baby."

 He didn't get very far before Dan was up from his chair and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He was baring his sharp teeth just a few inches from Arin's face, and spoke in a deep growl. 

 "Look, kid. I've been nice to you just because I think you're attractive, but that will only get you so far before that big mouth of yours gets you into some deep shit."

 Something in Arin knew that Dan was far too interested in Arin to kill him, even if he did run his mouth off just to get on his nerves. 

 "Oh, so the big bad vampire King has the hots for a little ol' human like me? How flattering. Are we done here?"

 Dan snarled, his nose crinkling up.

 "You're living on the edge, Hanson."

 Arin was enjoying this, and Dan looked so damn sexy when he was angry. He reached up and grabbed Dan's ponytail, giving it a firm tug and pressing forward to whisper in Dan's ear.

 "What are you going to do, _spank me_?"

 Dan sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth, allowing a faint groan to rumble up from his chest. 

 Arin spoke again, his voice dripping with his frustration driven lust.

 "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck my brains out?"

 It was as if he had flicked a switch. In what couldn't have been more than a split second, Dan had pushed Arin toward the large bed against the left wall so hard that he was now laying on it with his legs hanging off the end, and Dan was stood between his knees. 

 Dan grabbed Arin by the wrists and leant over him, pinning him to the bed. Dan pressed closer, sucking hickies into the soft skin just above Arin's collarbone. 

 "You're going to have to call in from work tomorrow once I'm finished with you."

 It was much more of a promise than a joke, and Arin was glad for it. He hadn't had sex in far too long. 

 Dan rolled his hips down, grinding the bulge in his jeans against Arin's groin and creating amazing friction. Arin felt his slacks getting tighter. Dan kept rutting hard against him, and Arin was aching to touch him, to find out what he looked like without so much clothing on. 

 When Dan was satisfied with teasing, he pulled away, letting go of Arin's wrists so he could pull off his own shirt first, then Arin's. 

 Arin had to admit that he was impressed. Dan was slender, but decently muscled, with a smattering of chest hair. He wanted to see what that happy trail lead to. 

 Luckily, he didn't have to wait long to find out. 

 Dan was out of his jeans in record time (how he got those things on in the first place, Arin had no idea) and had at some point produced a condom and a small bottle of lube from somewhere. Where he had gotten them wasn't important to Arin. Arin was much more focused on the thick cock in Dan's hand. 

 Once Arin's pants had joined the shirts on the floor, Dan tossed him the bottle of lube. 

 Dan held up his hand to show Arin his sharp pointed nails. 

 "Unless you want a few extra assholes, it's probably better if you do the prep work."

 Arin agreed, popping open the bottle and spreading the cold liquid on his fingers. He lifted his legs to rest them on Dan's shoulders and reached down between his thighs to press the first digit slowly in. 

 While Arin was busy fingering himself, Dan tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it on, also applying lube. 

 By the time both of them were finished with their prep work, Arin was eyeing Dan's dick hungrily. 

 Dan lined himself up and pushed in, savoring the groan that slipped through Arin's lips. He continued, bottoming out with one more buck of his hips. 

 He leaned down to leave a few more hickeys in clearly visible areas, just to be a prick. He was slowly rolling his hips, intentionally driving Arin crazy.

 "Just fuck me already, I'm going nuts over here."

 Dan gave him a single hard thrust, catching him off guard. 

 "You filthy little cock slut, tell me how much you want me to fuck you."

 Arin didn't answer, reaching up to twist one of Dan's perky little nipples instead.

 Evidently his nipples were extremely sensitive, because a loud drawn out moan escaped his throat through clenched teeth as every muscle in his body tensed. 

 "You asked for it."

 Dan pressed his palm to Arin's collarbone, firmly pinning him to the bed. He picked up his pace with each hard thrust until he was fucking Arin so hard the headboard was slamming against the wall. 

 The noises the younger man was making were filthier than a well experienced porn star. He was grasping at whatever he could reach, digging his nails into Dan's shoulder with one hand and raking the other through his own wild hair. 

 He was trembling, feeling the heat start to pool in his stomach to signal his impending release. Dan could see him starting to fall apart and angled his hips to nail Arin's prostate over and over again, sending a jolt through Arin's entire body. He held on as long as he could, but eventually let go, painting his chest white.

 Arin was spent, but Dan kept going. The human was young, he'd be hard again in no time. 

 And he was, harder than the first round. His whole body was flushed deep pink, his breathing heavy with a whine upon every exhale. His skin was on fire, all but screaming when Dan wrapped his long fingers around his straining cock. Arin untangled his hand from his hair to bite his knuckle, trying not to scream again as Dan dragged his thumb slowly across the slit, still pounding his thick cock hard and fast into Arin, still nailing his prostate each time. 

 "Come on, baby girl, come all over yourself again. You look so good in white."

 Dan's demand was punctuated with several strokes to Arin's dick, lubricated by the spunk from their first round. 

 Arin was seeing stars, and he let go. He shot his load once more onto his own chest, and Dan slowed to a stop, following Arin's lead and filling his condom, still balls deep in Arin's heat. 

 Dan pulled out, tossing away the condom and retrieving his shirt from the floor to wipe the spunk from Arin's chest. When he was decently cleaned, they both laid down beside each other. Arin was the one to shatter the silence. 

 "When can we do that again?"

 "Whenever you want, big cat. I haven't had a fuck like that in at least a century."

 Arin had a fleeting thought of grabbing his phone to call in from work the next day, unable to formulate a possible excuse before he drifted away to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THE ENDING IS SO ABRUPT I wanted to keep this as a oneshot bc i didnt want to drag the story out until it started to become twilight but if any of you want to spring off this you're more than welcome to just make sure you let me know so i can read it!! 
> 
> thanks for reading I hope you liked it <3


End file.
